Soldier's Wife
by Vailelith
Summary: A song-fic about Ron leaving Hermione and their son to be thrust into the war that's taking place in Europe. What wonders and sorrows will Ron write about to Hermione?


_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! NO SUING ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!_

_BALLAD OF THE SOLDIER'S WIFE_

Hermione looked at Ron, his face grim as he read the letter that had just been owled to them. "Ron?" She asked the redhead as he just stood there, his face becoming redder with each word he read. As soon as Ron finished the letter, he swore loudly, making Hermione and their son jump before he stormed off to the bedroom, making Hermione give a soft look to their son before she ran after Ron.

"Bloody ministry thinks that just because I work for them as an Auror, they have the right to pull me out of my life and thrust me into the war that they're fighting with Voldemort!" Ron shouted loudly at the mirror as he watched his reflection, tears forming in his eyes.

Hermione slowly pushed the door open, "Ron?" She asked nervously, she hated bothering him when he was angry, and now was no exception as she moved slowly through their bedroom to stand next to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, her head leaning on his back.

Ron sighed and turned in Hermione's arms, "'moine, I need to leave." He said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear him, but his prayers went unanswered as Hermione looked up at him, he moved her over to their bed as he watched her eyes widen with fear and hurt as he slowly began to explain exactly what the letter had been and why he was so frustrated.

Hermione's hands clasped Ron's, holding them tightly as he explained everything to her and why he was so scared to leave. Sure, he would be going to fight something that was gigantic, but he would be going across seas to Europe, and he would be getting there by floo powder, but as soon as he had left the house, the Ministry was planning on blocking his floo network into the house and only owls or Ministry members would be able to contact Hermione. Letting go of Ron's hands, she wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes as she looked away, desperate not to cry.

"When...when do you leave?" she asked him as he leaned over to comfort her, pulling her into his arms placing kisses softly on her neck.

Ron mumbled something against her skin but was slapped for doing so, "When do you leave Ronald?" Hermione snapped, tears now pouring down her face, dropping in slow motion off her chin onto the bed sheets under her.

"Tomorrow morning." He said as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his, savoring her.

Hermione whimpered with fear as Ron kissed her, giving in for a second, she kissed back before she pulled away, and reminded Ron that their three year old was still up and it was well past his bedtime. Wiping her tears away, she went to find her son and put him to bed leaving Ron sitting alone with his thoughts. It would be months, maybe years, before he got to see Hermione again, he would have to savor tonight, take it slow, let her know that she was all he wanted or needed. Her and their son. Sighing, he stood up and moved from the bedroom into the bathroom that was joined and changed from his robes into his pajama pants, his hand lingering on a scar on his torso, courtesy of his former pet rat, as he removed his shirt. Closing his eyes, he turned away from the mirror and moved back to the bed where Hermione was laying, curled in a ball, facing away from him, her shoulders shaking.

"'Moine..."Ron whispered when he crawled onto the bed, his arms pulling Hermione to him.

Hermione just sighed and snuggled in with Ron, taking a deep breath of his cologne before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, her mind wandering to what would happen to her family with Ronald gone. As Hermione fell asleep, Ron whispered a prayer for her and his son and fell asleep next to his wife, arms wrapped tightly around her shaking form.

THE NEXT DAY

Ron looked at his suitcase and Hermione, "I'll miss you. I'll write often and send stuff, European stuff, to you." He said as Hermione shifted their son on her hip as he started to cry as his father left his life.

Hermione gave a weak smile to Ron, "We'll be a family again before you know it." Was all she could muster up saying before Ron turned to the fire place, floo powder in hand and was whisked away to Europe, away from Hermione.

Stifling a sob, she turned to her son, "Well Arthur, looks like it's just you and me for a while." She said as she wiped Arthur's nose with a Kleenex and placed him on the floor so he could go play.

SIX DAYS LATER

It hadn't been expected at all; an owl from Ron six days after he had been sent to Europe to fight in the wizarding war that had claimed many lives, both muggle and Wizard, and had too many casualties. Including the Boy who lived, their best friend, Harry Potter, who had been sent back to England for a broken arm, leg, hand, foot, and a few broken ribs.

As Hermione watched Arthur play with his toy broom, she opened the package the owl had brought in for the morning mail, a small, shoe box sized package. Smiling as she paid the owl and opened the letter that was addressed to her.

"My dearest 'Moine,

It's actually not that bad out here, the Ministry only wanted me because Harry's back in England in St. Mungos with injuries that potions over here couldn't fix and I'm apparently just as good as him, imagine that, me, as good as Harry Potter! You should go visit him, I saw him quickly when I got here and he was leaving, he misses you, and so do I. As I was wandering through the little wizarding towns here in Prague, I found something I thought you might like, I bought it with no second thought because I could only think of how lit up your face would become when you saw them. So, you know what you can do now, right? You can open the box.

Give my love to Arthur; tell him I miss him as well.

Love Ron."

_What was sent to the soldier's wife from the ancient city Prague?_

_From Prague came a pair of high heeled shoes,_

_With a kiss or two came the high heeled shoes_

_From the ancient city of Prague._

Hermione giggled when she saw the shoes, gorgeous slender, black shoes, from Europe. They must have cost Ron a whole lot. Smiling at Arthur who had climbed over to see the shoes she reached past her son and to the blank parchment and grabbed her quill, quickly writing a reply to Ron's letter.

Days passed wordlessly, Hermione went to work, came back, looked after Arthur, went to bed, and did the same thing over and over again. Some days were worse than others when people brought up those fighting in the war. As Hermione went wordlessly through her weeks, expecting a letter from Ron each time an owl passed her office or her house, jumping up when a knock sounded on her door at home. Teaching her son new words and new tricks with his toy broom seemed to be all that made Hermione get through the weeks until the next letter arrived.

"Arthur, where did you go, it's time for bed." Hermione said exasperated one night as she looked through the flat, trying to find her son who had run away from her, exclaiming loudly that he would not go to bed.

Finding him quickly, she sighed as she tucked the little red-headed boy into bed and brushed his hair off of his face. He looked like his father in so many ways. The soft red hair, the brown eyes that were full of excitement no matter what was happening, and the light dusting of freckles that framed his face and arms. Other than that, Arthur had her nose, her figure (meaning he was fairly small for a boy), and her brains. Smiling as she kissed his forehead and turned the lights down as she left his room, she gasped softly when she saw the small barn owl sitting on the back of the leather sofa, a package tied to his legs. It was smaller this time, but as she paid the owl and watched it fly off into the starless night, her smile became wider as she tore open the letter that accompanied the package.

"Dearest Hermione,

You'll never believe what I found in one of the shops in Oslo. Oslo's the town we're staying in right now. I don't know how they got it, but I thought I'd buy it and send it to you knowing how much you admire Unicorns and all those mythical creatures. I'll just tell you what it is this time; it's a collar of Unicorn hair. It's kind of like those dead ferrets you see Muggles walking around with when they're all dressed up. Except it is Unicorn hair. I don't know how the Muggle shop found it, but it was expensive, but well worth it. Hermione, I hope you treasure it just as I treasure the thought of your face lighting up as you examine it thoroughly in your office at the Ministry and at home. I also hope you wear it when I come home; I want to see just how radiant you are in it.

Oh, Harry came back, he said that you came to visit him and brought Arthur with you. I'm glad to see that you and Arthur aren't letting me leaving you destroy your lives of normalcy. I'm hoping to be home soon since Harry's back and they don't really need me. Hermione, I love you, oh, and Dean Thomas says hi. He's here with us.

Hermione, keep living all right?

I miss you and my baby boy, so I hope to see you soon.

Love from your dearest Ronald."

_What was sent to the soldier's wife from Oslo over the sound?_

_From Oslo he sent her a collar of fur,_

_How it pleases her, the little collar of fur_

_From Oslo over the sound._

Hermione looked at the shining white fur lined collar and held it up to the light, softly stroking it, amazed that a muggle shop would have something like that over in Europe, seeing as how a muggle would be confused at why it sparkled so brightly. Putting it up to her face, she sighed as she felt how soft it was. It reminded her of when she helped free the caged Unicorns in America, the ones who were being slaughtered because Muggle horse ranchers thought they were deformed when the horn started to protrude from their foreheads. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she stretched out on the sofa and lay there, the collar up against her face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, unaware of anything other than her dreams that Ron was to come back to her soon.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Happy Birthday Arthur!" Ginny shouted as she picked up her nephew and gave him a hug which he returned before the four year old went running to his Grandma and Grandpa Weasley who stood slightly behind Ginny, both with giant stuffed animals of a dragon and a gryphon in arm.

Hermione smiled as she untied her apron and laid it on the back of the kitchen chair and went to greet her family, getting hugs, condolences and other things from the Weasley's. Bill and Fleur were there, smiling and laughing as they played with little Arthur, Charlie was there, still single as always, Ginny and her boyfriend of two years, Jeremy Wheeler, Fred and George with Angelina and Katie Bell, and of course Molly and Arthur senior were there, standing in the corner arm in arm. Walking over to Molly and Arthur Senior, she gave both a hug.

"It's good to see you Molly," she said to the old red-headed woman who smiled softly at Hermione before she turned to Arthur Senior, "You as well Arthur." Hermione said as she hugged the older man as well, getting a kiss on the forehead as a family love sort of thing.

Molly took Hermione by the hands and looked into her eyes, "Darling, if there's anything you need, anything at all, just name it." She said, removing one of her hands from Hermione's so she could wipe flour from the younger girl's forehead.

With those words, Hermione teared up and moved into the welcoming arms of Molly and Arthur Senior, "I need Ron back…" she sniffed as she felt the hot tears she had suppressed for so long roll down her face, staining the shirts of Molly and Arthur Senior.

Arthur Senior gave Hermione a quick hug then held her at arms length and wiped her tears away, "I know sweetie, we all miss him, we really do. But he's doing this for a good cause." Arthur Senior said with a smile as an owl pecked at the window behind them, startling everyone.

"It's Ron's Owl! The one he's always used since he went to Europe!" Hermione exclaimed as she skirted everyone who was whispering among themselves as Hermione opened the window and held out her arm for the owl and the package that was with him.

Molly was the one to pay the owl and the one to urge Hermione to open the letter, and to also read it aloud to the group. Smiling Hermione did just that as she sat down on the sofa, picking little Arthur up in her arms, she opened the letter.

"Dearest Hermione,

It's summer over here and you wouldn't believe how gorgeous it is in Amsterdam. Harry, Dean and I have been exploring the nearby town, glad that it's finally warm enough to get rid of the thick robes we've been wearing for almost six months this year. Harry and Dean both are doing well and say hi.

But that's not why I wanted to write my darling. No, I wanted to wish my baby boy, Arthur, a happy birthday and to tell him that there's a gift this time for him as well as a gift for you this time. I feel so bad for not writing for almost a year since I sent you that Unicorn fur, and I am terribly sorry my darling.

I hope this makes up for it. If you're having a party for Arthur, take pictures and owl them back to me, that way I can show how gorgeous my son is to everyone, don't forget to take pictures of the rest of the family if they stop by for a visit.

So tell my mother and father that I love them, and tell the rest of the weirdo's that I love them as well. Even that weirdo Ginny. Ha.

Lots'o'love Ron."

_What was sent to the soldier's wife from the wealth of Amsterdam?_

_From Amsterdam, he got her a hat,_

_She looked sweet in that, in her little Dutch hat_

_From the Wealth of Amsterdam._

Hermione quickly ripped open the round shaped parcel, taking great delight in the fact that Ron had sent something for little Arthur as well. As the lid to the box came off, Arthur dipped his hand in and pulled out a beret hat and put it on, even though it was way too big for him and ended up covering his entire head much to everyone's delight. Because of this, Ginny whipped out her camera and snapped a quick picture of him trying to figure it out before Hermione took it off and put it on her head, smiling at how well it fit. As she turned so everyone could see it, an excited squeal from Arthur jr. made everyone turn to see what else was in the box. As Arthur jr. pulled his hand out from the box everyone laughed, of course it would be a miniature quidditch set. If anything it seemed that Ron wanted his son to become a quidditch star.

"We'll play with those later. Right now we have some cake and other gifts to open." Hermione said as she gently took the set from Arthur jr. and placed him on the floor, watching him run towards the kitchen where his chocolate strawberry cake sat waiting for him. She was so glad that she had taken in Dobby, he did everything for her.

"Dobby, thank you for watching the cake." She said to the little house elf that sat there at the table beaming at what he had done.

"Dobby likes to help Hermione! If Dobby can't help Harry Potter, Dobby will help Harry Potter's close friends!" Dobby exclaimed as he played with the edges of his pillow case shirt and kicked his feet that were clad in mismatched socks.

Leaning over Dobby, Hermione gave the little house elf a peck on his forehead, "and for that Dobby, I'm thankful." She said which made everyone in the room laugh at how bright red the little house elf turned in a quick two seconds.

The party continued on, laughter, drinks, wrapping paper, and everything that completes a birthday seemed to pass by Hermione with out a second thought. It was only when Charlie was the last one to leave it hit her, her husband, the one who had wanted to see his son grow up, was not there.

"Well Hermione," Charlie said as he pulled on his black leather jacket facing away from Hermione, "I'm off. Tell the little tyke that I wish him a happy birthday." He said as he turned around to give his sister in-law a hug, wincing slightly when he saw the tears coming down her face.

"Charlie…Charlie, I don't want you to leave." Hermione said as she walked over to Charlie and pulled herself into his arms, "I miss him and I want him back." She said as she tried to still her tears.

At this moment, Charlie had no idea what to do other than rub her back softly and tell her that he knew how she felt, that was until Hermione looked up at him, "Arthur likes you, and I need someone in the house at night, I know Death Eaters know where I live, and I don't want anything to happen to Arthur," she hiccupped as she wiped her tears with her sleeve, "please, I know you live by yourself and we have an extra room, can you please move in with us? I need some reassurance that there's a male in the house."

Charlie sighed softly, "I guess. If you want me to I can try to be moved in by the end of the week. But you should check with Ron first…he may think I'm trying to get back with you 'Moine." The red head said to the crying girl who just nodded at his statement.

"Thank…thank you Charlie Weasley." Hermione said as she stepped out of Charlie's arms and watched him leave her house, glad that he had agreed to move in with them, even though the two of them had history together.

END OF THE WEEK

As Charlie looked around his new room, Hermione smiled as her son continued to bounce on his uncle's bed, "Well, that's all of my stuff. I'm surprised Ron responded so quickly and didn't seem to mind me coming in and taking over the guest room." He said to Hermione as he went to stop Arthur from jumping on the bed.

Smiling as she went to take her little one from Charlie's arms she spoke, "Well, he agreed to it, he said it would be safer for all three of us if we lived together, after all, your mother and father have ministry members living in their house temporarily, Ginny has Jeremy, who's an Auror, and the twins have Angelina and Katie, and all four of them live together, Katie being a ministry member, Angelina being a quidditch player, George…or is it Fred, still runs the shop while the other twin is an apprentice Auror. So you see, they're all safe, except us really." She told him as she picked up Arthur who was starting to yawn.

Leaving Charlie to his new room, Hermione went and placed Arthur down for his afternoon nap, glad that she would have a few hours alone with her brother in-law to talk about what would happen, and also, to show him what Ron had just sent her. A few minutes after Hermione had set coffee on to brew, Charlie walked out and leaned against the kitchen counter and started asking if Ron had sent even one letter since the last one, a week ago.

Nodding, Hermione walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, picking the newest dated letter off the coffee table and handed it to Charlie, "That's the one that came right after I sent one to him, asking if it was fine for you to stay here. It came earlier this week." She sighed as she sat down and stretched out on the couch, leaving Charlie with just the recliner.

"Dear Hermione,

As per your letter, I fully agree, it would be safer with Charlie there with you, even if you two did go out at one time. But if he tries anything, toss his ass out onto the street, understood? We're stationed in Brussels, you obviously know where that is my little know it all. You know I'm kidding right? I love you. Anyway, I found something interesting in the wizarding town a few miles east of Brussels, laces (like the kind the ancient wizards used) in an antique shop. The witch who owned the shop said they were super rare as they were worn by Salazar Slytherin and then by Godric Gryffindor. I don't know if I believed her, but I bought them anyways, if anyone can tell, it would be you. Charlie might be able to tell as well.

They were expensive at first, but I managed to barter and got them for cheap. I hope you can find out the truth about them.

I love you Hermione, kisses to my little man as well.

Ronald."

Charlie looked up from the letter, "Laces?" was all he said before she picked up a small metal box and tossed it at him.

_What was sent to the soldier's wife from Brussels in Belgian land?_

_From Brussels he sent her the laces so rare_

_To have and to wear, all those laces so rare_

_From Brussels in Belgian land._

Opening the box, Charlie smiled, "These are the real deal aren't they?" He asked Hermione as she nodded as Dobby walked in to the living room carrying a tray with the coffee on is.

Dobby smiled as he saw the laces, "Real old they are." He said as he handed Hermione and Charlie coffee and smiled as Hermione moved her legs so he could sit on the couch with her.

"Yes, they're the real deal; I even had Dobby go over them with his elf magic just to be sure. I'm surprised that Ron keeps finding stuff like this in towns over in Europe. I mean, most of this stuff, like the unicorn fur he sent me, shouldn't be anywhere other than here in London." She said as she poured some coffee for Dobby and added sugar and milk, just so it wasn't so bitter.

Charlie smiled as he watched Hermione treat the small house elf just like a member of the family, it made him wonder what she would be like towards him if he was her husband. Shaking those thoughts from his head, the two of them continued to talk until Arthur woke up and started to cry to get attention. As the months wore on, Hermione and Charlie got used to a regular pattern of their new life together. They knew that at five in the morning, one of them would get up with a crying Arthur, they knew that at seven, the baby sitter came and picked Arthur up so Hermione and Charlie could walk or drive to work, and at five, they were both back at home making dinner and playing with Arthur. They had almost become a normal family. People even complimented Arthur when they went out, saying how much he looked like Charlie, only to be shocked that Charlie was his uncle.

THREE MONTHS LATER

It had been three months since Charlie had moved in, and Hermione had not been expecting to get an owl at the dinner table carrying a small box and the tell tale envelope that always contained good news and a gift from Ron.

Paying the owl, Charlie looked at Hermione, "You should open it later." He said as he wiped Arthur's mouth with a napkin.

Nodding, Hermione finished supper and went quietly to her room to open the new gift and the letter. As she sat down on her bed, placing the package next to her, she looked at the lettering on the front of the envelope, the lettering that said it was from her beloved. Using her wand to open the envelope, she pulled the letter out and unfolded it gently.

"Hermione,

We're in Paris now, fighting Voldemort and his death eaters all across this country is exhausting, but when I think of how gorgeous you would look standing anywhere here in the city of light, I can't do anything but smile. Dean and Harry say I've gone bloody mad, then I remind them that I have you to return to and they just smile and laugh at me.

I don't care how many people laugh at me, I love you and I miss you and being in the most romantic city in the world sure doesn't help one bit. And when I think of you being here with me after the war is over, I think of what I would love to see you in, and what's in the package is exactly what I want you in.

I miss you and love you tons,

Your darling husband, Ronald."

_What was sent to the soldier's wife from Paris, city of light?_

_From Paris he sent her a silken gown,_

_It was ended in town, that silken gown,_

_From Paris, city of light._

Hermione opened the package and stared down at what was laying there against white tissue paper. It was gorgeous, a deep crimson and gold silk negligee. Picking it up, she stared at it, this is what Ron wanted to see her in after the war? She was shocked, she didn't think that her husband would do something like this but was flattered that he thought she was gorgeous enough to wear something like this. It was a short negligee, where her breasts would sit, it was gold lace, and see through except for the intricately placed darker spots to fully cover her chest, the bottom was the deep crimson with a hem of gold lace.

Pulling her shirt, bra, and pants off, she slipped into the negligee and looked at herself in the mirror, it fit perfectly. And it looked gorgeous. Twirling she examined the dress on her, and unknown to her, so was Charlie who was watching from her door way, loving how gorgeous she looked and envious of his younger brother for having someone so gorgeous while he was away for so long. Smiling as she slipped the outfit off and put her regular clothes back on, Hermione walked out into the living to see Dobby and Arthur playing quietly in a corner with the miniature quidditch set while Charlie sat there reading the paper, watching both of them carefully. They both smiled as they passed the time talking and taking care of Dobby and Arthur.

SIX WEEKS LATER

It was later than she had wanted to be home from work, but it didn't matter now that Charlie was there to look after Dobby and Arthur if she wasn't home on time. Sighing as she fought traffic in her car to get home. As she neared the house, she closed her eyes, she was tired. Dead tired. Getting out of the car, she yawned and stretched a little as she grabbed her briefcase and walked into the house, tossing her shoes to the side and her jacket onto the floor, she walked into the living room and found Charlie watching Dobby and Arthur as he always did while he read through the daily prophet and the muggle news as well.

Taking a spot next to Charlie, she rested her head on his shoulder and he had to hold aside the feeling of wanting to wrap his arms around her and cuddle with her, just like he used to. "Charlie isn't it amazing. That during this whole war, the ministry just expects families to understand as they take husbands, fathers, sons, mothers, daughters, and wives out of their families and thrust them into the dangerous world they're fighting in Europe right now?" She asked him as she watched Arthur shout in glee over the fact that he had just scored a goal against the house elf, earning a hug from Dobby.

Sighing he looked down at her, "Hermione, I know you're frustrated, but really, do you think that you need to be like this? Everyone's fighting to do a good thing, and from what I've seen, all you've done is complain how hard your life has been without Ron even though you have me right by your side now. Just like we once were before you got engaged to my brother." Was what he wanted to say, instead, what got ripped out of his lips was: "Yes, it's not fair that they do that? It's really only Harry's, Dumbledore's, and the Ministry's war. Not ours."

Nodding, she closed her eyes as she listened to Charlie flip through the paper, the sound of small cheering and occasional shouts of glee from her son and Dobby, who at this point might as well be her adoptive son, and the sound of far off thunder as a storm rolled their way. After a few minutes, she fell asleep and didn't notice when Charlie set the paper down on the floor and moved Hermione's head from his shoulder to his lap and watched over the house as a few drops of rain hit the windows, warning those still outside that they needed to get in.

It was nice, being back with Hermione, even if he wasn't _with_ her. It reminded him of the time they were together when they would be watching a movie in Charlie's apartment and Hermione would fall asleep halfway through, only to wake up near the end and insist she wasn't sleeping and knew exactly what had happened during the movie. It was times like that that made him smile and when he remembered those times, a terrible pain hit him in his chest, remembering those times made him remember why they had broken up in the first place.

A tapping at the window made Charlie look up and see a drenched owl sitting there on the window ledge, shivering. Gently moving Hermione off of his lap so as not to wake her up, he opened the window and was splashed with some rain before he shut the window and put the fire place on so the owl could warm up over night. No way was he going to send an owl back out in this weather, he wasn't mean.

"I'll pay you double tomorrow all right?" He said to the owl as he took the parcel and the envelope from the owl and picked up a sleeping Arthur and headed into the little one's bedroom so he could put him to bed before he went back and picked up a sleeping Dobby as well, placing him in the bed that Hermione had bought for him when the house elf first came to live with her.

_I wonder if she'll notice if I open the gift and the letter…_Charlie thought as he eyed the package he had put on the kitchen table before he picked up the letter. As he looked at it, noticing it didn't really look like Ron's writing, he saw that it was addressed to him this time, not Hermione.

"Dear Charlie,

Surprising isn't it? Getting a gift from your younger brother who's fighting a war mile away from you and his wife. Either way, I know you'll tell 'Moine that there was a letter whenever you get this, hell, she could be reading this over your shoulder, and in that case, I love you 'Moine! XOXO. But anyway Charlie, the gift I sent this time is for you. From Romania, where Viktor Krum now lives. Actually, he's fighting in the war down in Europe as well, but right now he's apparently off in Paris doing some fighting there because according to him "Ve ded not get all off zee Deeth Eeters." But whatever, we did our best in the small amount of time we had, and that's all that matters, right Charlie? Well either way, I miss the family, tell them all I love them and I'm counting the days till I get back (how many days I don't know. My captain is saying it could be a few months.) Apparently we have one more region to hit, and well, hopefully we'll be there soon, but right now, with the rain that's pouring down here, I doubt well get there in less than a few weeks.

I guess that's all I really have to say, I mean, after all, you're the only one I can say really serious stuff to. Please, don't tell 'Moine, but my old scar that I have on my torso has opened again and is bleeding just like when I first got it. It's healed a little again, but keep it from her, just between brothers, right?

I love you Charlie, thank you so much for looking after my wife, even if you two did date once. Tell Dobby and Arthur that I expect to have a match with them on the mini-quidditch set I sent to Arthur when I get back and tell 'Moine that I love her and can't wait to see her again. Please, just do all that for me.

I love you, Ron"

_What was sent to the soldier's wife from the south, from Bucharest?_

_From Bucharest he got her this shirt_

_Embroidered and pert, that Rumanian shirt_

_From the South, from Bucharest._

Charlie looked at the long serious letter before he opened the parcel that was sitting on the table in front of him. Sitting on one of the chairs, he sighed, "Why couldn't you have just told me to bugger off and leave her alone. Why did you have to tell me that you're thankful for me looking after her?" He asked thin air as he opened the box and removed the white and red tissue paper that lay on top of whatever was in the box.

And what was in the box was a black shirt with an embroidered Chinese dragon fighting a Hungarian Horntail that took up the front of the shirt and the back of the shirt. It was gorgeous, whoever had made it had gone to even the smallest detail in the dragons. Laying it flat on the table, he didn't notice a sleepy Hermione walk into the room, rubbing her eyes of sleep as she yawned and walked up behind Charlie.

"What's that?" she asked, making Charlie jump slightly.

Turning he smiled, "My wonderful brother sent it for me. He wrote, as per his usual style, and told me to tell you he loves you with all his heart, XOXO, all that stuff, and he's hoping to be home soon, there's one last stop they have to make, and that's someplace in Russia or something like that. Hopefully it's the actual Dark Lord when they get there." He told her as she moved to sit on his lap and look at the shirt.

Examining it, she yawned loudly, "I'm tired but even I know that it's a gorgeous shirt. And now, seeing as it's," she took a look at the wall clock and grimaced at the fact that it was 11:25 at night, "11:25, and we both should go to bed seeing as we both have work in the morning." Hermione told him as she stood up, and without realizing it, gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead before she stumbled to her bed and curled up under the sheets and fell asleep.

Blushing, Charlie felt where Hermione had kissed him, wondering if she had done that because he looked like his brother, or if she had done it for some other reason, like she was getting feelings back for him. Whatever the reason, he stood up and grabbed some bird feed and a small bowl of water for the owl that was now sleeping in front of the fireplace that was slowly dying down.

"Have a good night's sleep." He whispered to the owl as he placed the food, water and double pay for the delivery next to the owl for the morning.

TWO WEEKS LATER

An all out tickle battle was going on today between Charlie, Arthur, Dobby, and Hermione as they raced around the house, trying to find each other before the other ones did and tickle them into submission which at the end of their hour long play period, ended up making them sitting on the floor, laughing, wheezing, and coughing as they tried to catch their breath.

Arthur was the first one to speak, "Mommy, is Uncle Charlie gonna live with us forever?"

Smiling at Charlie she shrugged, "It all depends. If daddy wants him and allows him to when he gets back from the war, yes, Charlie will live with us forever." Hermione told her son as she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead which made him grin.

As Dobby walked into the living room from his hiding spot, holding a letter that had just been delivered from an owl, "Mrs.…Hermione, a letter was just flooed to us from the ministry of magic." He said as he handed the letter to Hermione who jumped up with glee, grabbing the letter quickly from the house elf.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Maybe its good news, like Ron's coming back from the war!" He said, hoping that it was exactly that.

As Hermione read the letter, her face slowly fell from a smile to her bursting out in tears as she dropped the letter and ran to her room, making Arthur follow her, asking what was wrong and wondering if he could comfort his mother in anyway.

Picking up the letter, Charlie looked from it to Hermione and understood why she was crying.

_What was sent to the soldier's wife from the far-off Russian land?_

_From Russia there came just a widow's veil_

_For a death to be wed in her widow's veil_

_From the far-off Russian land,_

_From the far-off Russian land._

"Dear Mrs. Granger-Weasley,

We are sad to inform you that your husband, Ronald Weasley, has fallen at the hands of Voldemort and his Supporters. Your husband's body will be shipped back to London as well as all his possessions.

We salute you and your family during this time.

Sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic"

_THE END_

_Authors note:  
This is the first real fanfic that I've done and I don't know if I did a good job of it. I hope you like it and I hope that all those who read and review it. If I get good reviews, I'll write a second one. _


End file.
